Conflicting Feelings
by the1SkyWalker
Summary: Ron is torn between two women that have feelings for him. How will he choose? This is my first fanfic. Pls read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or anything to do with it, so please don't sue me for anything I mentioned in the story, as it was purely for the sake of fun.

This is my first Fan Fic, so please no flames. I'm just warning you, it might become kind of bad, so watch out.pls read and review.

Shego sat, feet dangling, in an old oak tree somewhere in the middle of a forest. Her sleek jet was still radiating heat, causing a thermal effect that rustled the leaves and needles of a nearby patch of forest. She pondered over her un-answered question as she observed this common effect. She pressed the red button on the small black remote in her hand and the beautiful craft melted into the shadows of the undergrowth. _Why do I all the sudden feel…needed?_ For the past month, she had taken many a beating from Kim, her concentration being taken up by other thoughts. _I won't give in to these crazy ass feelings of mine_, she decided.

_But still. Why do I all of the sudden have this terrible feeling of loneliness in the pit of my stomach? _She climbed a few branches higher as a way of sort of venting frustration. _It shouldn't be this hard to appease my needs. I may be the bad-ass super villainess Shego, the one who can flick you off and kill you in the same motion, but I am a woman. A green tinted woman with the strength of a T-Rex, but still a woman. Sometimes, I don't even know why I bother._ She felt the stinging of her eyes. _I don't cry. _She turned her head as so to hide her face with her hair, as if she was hiding from someone's gaze. _You know what? The hell with it._ She suddenly sprung from the branch, did a back flip while traveling in the forward direction (which looks cool as crap just in case you're wondering) and stuck the landing perfectly. Shego gave a couple of bows to an invisible audience, while beaming to non-existent cheers.

She laughed at this, something which she seemed to do more and more often since she started spending more time away from Drakken. The laugh quickly turned to a scowl as the hair on the back of her neck prickled. She sensed a presence in the shadows, and heard rustling in a nearby bush. She slowly and gracefully coiled into an offensive stance. A squirrel bounded out into the semi-scorched clearing and stopped, transfixed by the pale green figure in front of it. Shego exhaled and stood up just in time to see a very freaked squirrel's tail flick through the bush it came through.

Again she laughed, but more nervously this time, and began to uncamouflage her personal fighter. Shego pressed a green button this time, and the jet shimmered into existence once again. She vaulted the side, landing in the cockpit and busying herself with the controls. The fighter whirred to life and leapt into the air, roaring off into the distance.

A lone figure standing on a branch of another tree in the clearing (now fully scorched) heard a snap and found his self tumbling through the air. He hit the ground with a muffled thump that completely winded him. He stood up feeling sheepish and tried to walk it off. As soon as the terrible feeling of the fall left his body, he fished in one of the pockets of his khaki cargo pants for a black metal box, which he strapped onto his wrist. As soon as it made contact with his wrist, the box seemed to liquefy as it stretched to cover his entire body. "Nice, Wade", he mumbled as he fumbled for the controls to the jetpack that had just materialized. "I'll never get how he does this stuff", said Ron Stoppable. As the quiet engines of the jetpack parted his feet from the ground, the question of the nature of Shego's visit to his remote retreat resurfaced. _What the hell was she doing **blasting up the clearing I worked so hard to clear?** _And the weird behavior? Definitely not Shego's style. _Come to think of it, I've never heard her laugh without the source of the humor being related to someone else's pain. _Oh well, at least she didn't see Ron spying on her.

For the past few weeks, Ron had been tailing Shego whenever she wasn't at work. Even for someone of Ron's level of klutz, it had been a simple matter to just steal a tracker from KP's bag, and slap it on to the invisible jet that happened to be sprouting out easily detectable fumes of heat from nowhere. _Her behavior has gotten more and more odd_… The hard part was not the fact that if Shego caught him, she would completely mutilate him with plasma from the genitals up. He winced at the thought. It was keeping it a secret from Kim long enough to justify his reasons for spying on her, such as when she swam in the river with only her undergarments on. That afternoon was one he couldn't easily forget. Even for a super-villainess, Shego was very, _very_ beautiful. Something about a pale green woman in a black bra and black lacy panties, soaked to the bone, swimming with her beautiful raven-black hair flowing in the river, with….well, you get the idea.

As Ron fantasized about this, Shego punched the afterburners in order to give an extra boost to…where? It didn't matter. She was flying surely for the sake of flying. Being slammed back into the aero-foam seat from the sheer force of acceleration kind of adds an edge to whatever you happen to be doing at the moment, don't you think? But as she was slammed back into her seat, the thought of the reason that she was actually out in the first place.

She hurriedly shoved aside her previous question and put on her most unpleasant face as she found herself coming to a gentle touchdown on the grey landing pad in front of what was supposed to be Drakken's new lair. _Oh well_, she thought, _at least he gave me control of the self destruct button. _Shego smiled and playfully slapped the Mark IV heat seeking missiles which hung menacingly from her fighter, but then scolded her self for being stupid enough to actually _slap _a heat seeking missile. She pressed the button for _camouflage_ and stowed the remote in a pocket. She sighed and took her first steps into Drakken's new lair and next idiotic plan….

Kim possible was sitting on her bed, staring into space, when the phone rang. She instinctively reached for the Kimmunicator in her pocket, but then realized that it was the phone this time. She laughed and reached for the phone.

"Hey, Kim", said Ron's voice, a little distorted. _He called me Kim… _"What's up Ron?" "Just calling to try out my new cell phone." "Your parents let you have a cell phone? Why? Pretty much the only person you talk to is me, and we have the Kimmunicators." she said exasperatedly. "I know, I just thought it would be cool to have…so I bought one." "Where are you anyway, you don't seem to be getting good reception?" "I'm…uh…at my house. We…have bad reception here! Yeah, that's it." "Do you want me to have the Tweebs work something out?" "Nah, it's cool. Did you try out the new Wade design yet? It's pretty cool." "No, haven't had a chance to. Speaking of which, man, we haven't gotten a mission for a week, maybe someone's planning something big."

On the other line Ron swallowed as he made his descent into his yard. He new the real reason for trying out his cheap new cell phone that he had already tried out 500 times since he had gotten it. He wanted to ask Kim on a date. _Just shove it up your ass and do it, man. _"Ron? Ron? RON!" He snapped back into reality. "Uh, yeah Kim" _There it was AGAIN. Why do I say Kim? Why? _"The real reason I called you was to-"

"To what?" _Just do it. Hey wasn't that a slogan for somethi-? _"RON! To what?"

On the other line a knot formed in her stomach. She knew 'to what', but she needed it to come out of him for it to actually be true. "Kim," he said, voice shaking with emotion, "C-Can I take you out to dinner sometime? Not Bueno Nacho, someplace nice." "Sure Ron, but why so worked-" "As a date."

On the other line Kim's heart did a back flip. _Ok. That wasn't the thing she would hope would come out of his mouth, but it was a start._ "R-Ron, uh, wow, uh-" "If you d-don't want to I'm totally fine with that. I've been thinking about this for a long time now" "No Ron, it's just that I was surprised," _surprised doesn't cut it_ "Yes, I would _love_ to go out with you." The phone made a loud banging noise and Kim heard a curse, but then Ron's voice came back on the line. "Kim? You still there?" "Of course." "Good. So, how's Saturday night?" "S-Sure." She said, unable to fully believe what she was hearing over the phone.

Ron needed to go, barely able to contain his enthusiasm any longer. "KP, you don't know how long I've waited for this moment. But as I hate to say it, I have to bring this phone call to an end, in order to run in little happy circles on the ceiling." "Ok Ron," she said laughing "I'll see you on Saturday." "Ok, one more thing…. BOOYA!" _Click._

Kim giggled, yes _giggled. _The kid, no, _man,_ she had had her eye silently on for over two years had asked her on a date. The rumors were actually true. She plopped herself down on the bed and smiled. She was now eighteen and a half, which meant Ron was nineteen. They were going to begin their adult life together. _Snap out of it, Kim! It's just a date…_ She sat up quickly and looked at her closet, spying nothing but mission clothes and her normal attire. If any of you girls out there are reading this, you probably understand the importance of looking nice for the person you like on your first date. She grabbed the phone and called up Monique. She was going to need some help.

Meanwhile, Shego stepped into the newest lair, impressed by its new décor. Instead of its normal slightly blue tinted metal sheets, the walls were sand colored, and had the distinct appearance of sandstone. The floor too was different, as it was covered in a deep maroon-colored carpet. Several comfortable chairs sat against the walls. At a semi-circular mahogany desk sat an older lady, from the looks of it about fifty-five or sixty, with platinum hair and a friendly smile. "Shego, I presume? Have a seat in that chair." She indicated to the last chair on the row. Shego shrugged and sat in the chair, pondering the meaning of this place. As soon as she sat down, the lady hit the corner of her desk, and the chair snaked long, thin wires around her feet, and a harness covered her torso.

The old lady started laughing as the chair flipped backwards and rocketed her into an opening in the wall. Shego let out a startled "ugh" and disappeared. She flew through what seemed like miles of tunnels, until she slid off of the track and across a polished floor. As soon as the chair came to a stop, the bondings released her she sat up and rubbed her sore neck. But then the side of Shego that kicks your ass 'kicked' in and she sprang into a fighting pose. Drakken's voice startled her from behind, "Enjoy the ride? It is my new failsafe way of preventing Possible and her idiot sidekick from entering the lair. The seat scans your DNA, and unless you are a member of the preprogrammed list will not send you into my new lair." Shego walked over and picked him up by the front of his lab coat and shouted in his face, "Next time, warn me dammit! If I didn't recognize your whining drawl I could have put a fist-sized hole in your ass!" She set him down panting and realized he was scared. She smiled inwardly to herself. The ability to terrorize others had always been a gift of hers.

Drakken was surprised at this brash behavior. When she was done ranting he said in his most whining voice, "Shego, I thought profanity was beyond you… Oh well. Do you like my new lair?"

Shego was amazed by the blue man's guile. "It is pretty much the same, except for your idiotic carnival ride to get here. Why the old bat in the front area?" "To throw Kim Possible off of the trail! She would think she just walked into a normal business type thingy…thing." "Only one thing wrong with that, smartness, most small buildings don't have private landing pads, or are located on an island in the middle of NOWHERE!" When will he learn? Never. Never ever ever ever. "You know, sometimes, your idiocy ceases to amaze me. How am I supposed to destroy this place if in the event of a backfired plan if it is a mile under the GROUND!"

Drakken felt the all too familiar feeling of 'I am a dumb ass and shouldn't be allowed to reproduce, or even breathe for that matter'. He stomped off to try and wire a self destruct method and escape method for his most genius lair yet. Or so he thought…

Beep, beep, beep-beep. The Kimmunicator sang the only song it knew. Kim sprang off of the bed and answered the Kimmunicator. Wade's familiar face appeared and explained her assignment. "Drakken is trying to infiltrate Area 51. Again. He wants to steal any alien technology he can. Again. Although instead of rampaging after it with a giant poodle, he is planning a covert operation." "Well, he obviously wasn't that covert about it." "Again." they both said in unison. Have you called Ron?" Kim asked. "Yeah, but I had to explain it to him quickly. He seemed really enthusiastic about something" Kim blushed and smiled. Wade connected the dots and laughed too. "I figured it was something like that. So, what did he say?" Wade inquired. Kim wondered if she should tell him. After a pause she said quickly, "He asked me out." "To Bueno Nacho?" Wade retorted, with a hint of humour in his tone. "No. As an actual date. To somewhere nice, he said. At first I was really surprised, but then I kinda reflected on all of the rumors that have been going around forever." Kim's face went scarlet, and she smiled mischievously.

Wade was astonished. In the past he had known that eventually one of them would get sweet on the other, but it still came as a shock that Ron finally admitted his feelings for Kim. But aside for the surprised look on his face and the hint of the smile that was beginning to surface, all that came out was, "Cool." He punched a couple of buttons and typed a long string of words into a second keyboard and said, "I've got a ride that'll be over your house in about five minutes. Good luck with Ron. On the mission and your _date._" Wade chuckled and broke the link. Good for Ron. Now, at least, they would have some time after the mission to…he didn't want to think about it. Eewww…

Kim sat down on the bed, then remembered that the transport would be there in five minutes, and sprang up to dress, fast enough to be in a fashion show. She gathered the gear that she normally used on her missions, and packed it so that it wouldn't hinder her fighting skills. Each piece of equipment she packed she packed with care, as each one of them had either saved her life, or helped the success of her missions in one way or another. She did a series of simple stretches and then headed out the door. She stopped in her living room, and looked at the picture of her and Ron with his arm around her. She almost teared up and said, "Ron, if only you knew."

The transport resembled something along the lines of a harrier, with the jets that allowed it to hover and slowly descend into her yard. The only thing, in fact, that differed this craft from a harrier was the fact that a large area was set along the spine of the craft that must have been meant for more passengers, and it was abnormally quiet. So quiet, actually, that she didn't notice it until it had come to a halt directly over her yard. As it began its descent, she could make out Ron waving at her from the window. When it touched down, the pilot motioned for her to enter the hissing hatch that was now folding downwards. When she stepped in, her mouth dropped as she beheld the beauty of the passenger area. It was decorated in retro colors, violent purple and yellow, and had some of the most comfortable furniture she had ever seen. Think of the inside of a limo. Now add to it about two million dollars of very cool furniture and other stuff, and you got the inside of the plane. To confirm the fact that this was a limo plane, she glanced to the right to view the most magnificent drink bar she had ever seen.

Ron watched Kim take in the magnificent scene in front of her. He laughed and said, "I just called Wade and he said he wanted to give us a little style this time. He said that we would be in here for awhile, because Drakken has located his new lair in the middle of the Indian Ocean. We couldn't borrow a very fast transport, so Wade made up for it in style. Pretty cool, huh?" She stammered out a question, "Where the hell did he get this?" "He won't tell me. Just called it a present, or something."

Kim snapped back into reality. _I shouldn't have freakin told him. _She knew what Wade was trying to do. _Oh well, it's not like I didn't want anything like this. _She was startled by the hatch closing behind her. She Smiled and plopped down beside Ron. "How long are we going to be stuck in this mansion on air? Personally, I could just stay in this place. For a long time. A very long time." She stood back up and walked over to the drink bar. As she did so, she made sure that she put a little extra flick into her hair and a wink in his direction. She observed the selection, pouring herself a glass of red wine. Not being of legal drinking age, she wasn't very familiar with what wines are good and what aren't, but the state and expense of the room around her ensured that whatever was on this table was of high enough stature that it should be very, _very_ good. Her parents' words popped into her head about the dangers of alcohol. _One glass._ _Why not? She was only A little bit underage. _She poured another and carried them back to Ron.

As much as he liked Kim, he was remaining casual. He wanted to save any true _activity_ for after the mission. Even so, he accepted the glass gratefully, as he was parched. He had never had alcohol before, but he heard that wine was not very effective in the field of getting stupid drunk, unless you had a lot of it. He took a sip, also bringing to mind that the majority of alcohol tasted like shit. This wine was surprisingly sweet, with a slightly sour taste to it. He downed the whole glass, and felt as its warmth spread through him. Kim sat down next to him and sipped her glass. He wanted to talk to her about having a relationship. He wanted to talk to her about her marrying him. He wanted to talk to her about his intense love for her. He wanted to…man he wanted a lot of stuff.

But all that came out was, "So where would you like to go on our date?" They both launched into a discussion about what places were good for the money, and what were just good. While Ron was concerned with the taste of the food, Kim was mostly concerned with how romantic the place was. As soon as Kim brought up that topic, Ron kind of drifted his conversation towards that. He of course thought that very smooth. Can you guess what word was circulating in his head right now? "KP? I'd really love it if you would be my girlfriend. I was going to wait until Saturday to ask, but under the present circumstances, I felt it necessary."

Ever seen a trail of gunpowder light? Imagine the janitor came buy and swept up all of it except three feet, and Ron's words just lit the pile. A series of thoughts fired in her head fast enough to cripple a person with little intelligence. Forget butterflies. This was pterodactyls! A split second decision led to her answer. She set her glass down and leaned over to Ron. She closed her eyes and planted a kiss on his lips that boldly showed him how much she would like to be his girlfriend. Ron set his glass down and pulled her close to him. When the kiss finally ended, Ron was stunned. She grabbed onto his neck and pulled herself up, straddling him. "Does that answer your question?" she said her voice full of emotion. He met her gaze with a look that was so full of need that it almost brought tears to her eyes.

As Ron looked into those emerald eyes so full of love he had a hard time producing his response. "KP," he said, "as much as I'd like to take advantage of one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, not to mention the woman I've loved since I can remember, we have to wait. I'm afraid that I would accidentally incapacitate myself…"

Where did he learn words like incapacitate? Oh well. "I fully understand. But after the mission, you are so mine." She planted one last kiss on him as she climbed off him.

The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. Ron slept for awhile, and Kim checked out her surroundings, trying to keep her gaze away from the sleeping figure on the couch. She eventually slept also, surprised that the trip was so smooth.

Ron was awoken by the sleeping figure of Kim stirring in his arms, and a sudden feeling in the pit of his stomach, the kind you get when you go down a roller coaster. He sat up with a slight trace of a headache, which he shook off. He gently probed KP awake. "Kim," he whispered, "we're here." She rolled over and flashed the puppy dog eyes. "Five more minutes mommy." she said sleepily, as kind of a joke. She then sat up and stretched, before laying down back on top of Ron, smashing him into the back of the cushion. He laughed and ran his hands down her back, finding her favorite ticklish spots. To this, she also laughed, and stood up for real this time.

They both were startled by the sound of the hatch hissing open. They were surprised yet again by the fact that they were still very high up. They got the message and walked to the back of the magnificent plane, finding four parachutes hanging up on an old coat rack that was screwed into the ground. Both of them grinned, all too familiar with the use of parachutes. They strapped them on to find that they were Kim's favorite, squirrel suits, which had small flaps of fabric in between the legs and that connected the arms to the torso. This allowed for travel far beyond the drop point, in case you didn't want the people you were trying to visit seeing a massive black jet in the sky. They strapped the suits on and took a flying leap at a rolling doughnut, so to speak, out of the hatch, and into Drakken's idiotically planned treachery.

So, how was it? I should be updating whenever I feel like it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron and Kim were let out over a tropical type island. They both soared through the air, loving the exhilarating feeling of zooming towards the Earth. As soon as they were close enough to the ground, they both yanked the rip cords that were at their sides. Two black parachutes that seemed as though they couldn't hold a dog up came out, but the packs on their backs shuddered a bit and whirred to life as two miniature jets fired out of the bottom. These, coupled with the parachute gave them an extraordinarily smooth ride down into the canopy. They spotted a small grey area in the forest and head towards it, just in case it was what they were looking for.

As the canopy rushed to meet them, Kim spied none of the usual signs of Drakken's lair, which included his cronies on patrol, large grey or blue buildings looming everywhere, and many other diabolical little things lying around wherever Drakken decided to place them. But now, all they could see is a short building, a landing pad, and forest. She touched down in a small clearing and pulled the squirrel suit off. _Odd, I actually think that Drakken made a lair that was invisible to the naked eye. _She shrugged and pushed herself through the forest towards the building. Ron made a startled noise and asked what she was doing. "Going in for a closer look." "Well, hmm, who do we know that's evil, would love to somehow kill you, has enough money to attempt it, and loves to set traps everywhere?" She almost laughed at this. Almost. "For once Ron I'm going to listen to your advice. Let's sneak around beside it and then take a closer look."

As Kim proceeded to do this, Ron shook his head, surprised that now he was the one telling Kim advice. Man, this whole business is getting to her head. They picked their way through the forest towards the side of the building. As soon as they had determined the lack of danger, Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and called Wade. "Are you sure this is the place Wade? There's only this little building here." A little cable extended out of the Kimmunicator and scanned the building. "I'm only getting one big heat signature, and several small ones. It looks like an old lady! But I'm sure this is the place! You might as well go on in."

Kim stood there, perplexed, as the screen went blank. She again shrugged and walked toward the door to the small complex. Ron followed this time. They cautiously approached the door, feeling butterflies in their stomach, and pushed it open. Ron entered first, followed by Kim. They stared at the smiling figure sitting at the front desk, once again confused. She waved, just as two darts came sailing out of nowhere into the necks of Ron and Kim. They could barely manage a gasp before they collapsed on the floor.

Ron sat straight up, and then laid straight back down as the dull throb in his head almost knocked him out again. He laid there for about five minutes staring at the ceiling. Again he gingerly sat up, noticing the throbbing reduced enough for him to stay conscious. He stood up slowly, only to stagger back into the rough wooden chair in his cell. He sat there, trying to remember why he was in such a cold, dark place. _KIM!_ He jumped up, sprinting across the small camber to the metal door. He peered through the tiny flap, assuming that it was an eye hole. He backed up and launched a flying kick in a futile effort to budge the door. The only thing he got was a very painful landing that almost made him vomit. He picked himself off of the floor and trudged back to the seat.

_Where's Kim? _This question was repeated inside of his head over, and over again. He heard movement behind the door, and looked up in surprise as a black, gloved fist was shoved into his face. The chair tipped over backwards, but Ron was hoisted into the air by his neck and thrown to the ground. He stood up shakily, spitting blood from his mouth. Ron heard an all too familiar sneer, followed by a whining voice that said, "Always wanted to do that." He looked up into the eyes of none other than Drakken himself. "We finally get to talk, buffoon." Ron made an effort to spring forward, but stopped himself as Drakken shoved the barrel of a gun into his forehead. "Not your style, Drakken. Why don't you shove it up your ass and pull the trigger. Do us all some good." Drakken sneered at him once again. "Man, you gotta' get some better insults. At least Kim put up a fight." Ron's blood began to boil. "What the fuck did you do to her, you blue piece of shit!" he seethed. "Oh, nothing," he replied, "She's down the hall a few doors, having the crap beat out of her by a group of my men. She's tied to the chair, backwards. Once their done hitting her, you can only guess what they are going to do." Something inside Ron snapped.

Ron dodged his head to the right as his hand came up to grab the gun. The gun went off next to his head as he broke three of Drakken's fingers with his newfound strength, wrenching the gun from his grasp in the process. Ron turned into Drakken while pulling on his arm. Drakken flipped over Ron, landing with a thud on his feet. He stumbled and fell backwards onto Ron. He let out a startled gasp as his neck was broken by Ron.

As Drakken slumped to the floor, Ron stood there, stunned at what he had just done. _I'm a killer, just like Drakken… _ He stumbled backwards and blacked out. After what seemed like hours, he was awoken as he was dropped onto a padded operation table. He was awoken to see a mass of hair hovering over his face.

Shego stood over Ron as his eyes opened. She stared into those brown eyes with strangely mixed feelings. They were something like pity, but with a strange touch of an emotion that she hadn't felt since she was a girl in her teens. "You did a real number on Drakken back there. He'll be in his new rejuvenator for about a month." She heard him mumble something. "What?" she asked. "He's not…dead then?" Shego shook her head. "No, but if I hadn't have walked in when I did, he would have died. You broke him neck, but it was low enough to only paralyze him. After a month or so, he'll be good as new." Ron actually smiled at this.

Relief filled Ron up to his ears. He almost passed out again, but was shaken out of it by Shego. He stared up at her and managed one word, "What?"

"I still have to deal with you, buffoon." A look of terror came across his face, "What are you going to do?" She smiled inwardly, shunning aside the perverted comment that she could have used as a reply. "Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something." She grinned wickedly, running a finger down the middle of his chest with one hand, while igniting the other with green plasma. In one quick, fluid motion, she swept her hand down his shirt, close enough to burn away the fabric, but not actually burn his skin. "W-What are you doing! Shego! What the hell are you doing!" She laughed and said, "I'm using your predicament to satisfy my personal needs…" She climbed on top of him and leaned down until they were face to face. "I'm sure Kimmie wouldn't mind…" She leaned closer to kiss him, but he turned his head away.

"Just pretend that I'm a normal person looking to feel better, and you are here to help me feel better." Ron turned to look into her eyes. "Look, lady, for as long as I've known you, I've thought you were pretty hot, but at the same time you are my arch nemesis. This just wont work." Shego sat up straight and almost fell off of Ron. She stared at him with a look of longing. Shego turned her head away and closed her eyes in shame, her face downcast. He must have sensed something, because his expressions softened visibly, and he reached up to hold her hand. "Shego, you know I have feelings for Kim." He sighed and said, "I can't just toss them aside."

She turned back to him, her eyes full of tears. "Please, you just don't understand the feelings that are swirling around inside my head right now. I need this more than anything I've ever needed in my entire life." In one quick motion, she leaned over and brushed Ron's lips with a kiss, which he reluctantly accepted. While her head was lowered, she turned her eyes to his and said, "Will you at least hold me?" Ron reached up and slowly ran his hands down her back, caressing her powerful, yet beautiful muscles. His touch caused her entire body to relax, and she pressed her body up against his.

The sudden weight on his chest caused feelings that he never knew he had to well up inside him. It was as if he could actually feel her desire to be loved. He gently stroked her hair, then her cheek. She turned to look at him, question in her eyes. His only answer was to move his hands down her back, leaving them to rest on her hips. He grabbed hold of the zipper on the back of her jumpsuit, slowly bringing it down. As it reached the bottom, she stood up and let it fall to her feet. She kicked it aside and struck a pose for him. When he saw a hint of a smile playing at her lips, he leaned up and whispered, "If you breathe one word of this to Kim, I swear that I'll never speak a nice word to you ever again." She laughed and, placed her hand in the salute position. "I swear to uphold the law, promise to do my duty as-." With a grunt, Ron clamped his hands on her beautiful ass and while pulling her down, flipped them both over, him landing on top.

He saw a surprised look on her face, and it was his turn to laugh. She put a hand on his chest. "Wait, follow me." As Ron got off of the table, Shego got up and pranced to the door, with Ron's eyes trailing her every move. She turned and beckoned to him with her finger, before disappearing through the door. He followed her curiously, feeling apprehension in the pit of his stomach. He walked into a strange scene; it was a nice, homey little cabin, with a nice looking fireplace, an over-stuffed couch, and assorted little things lying here and there on various surfaces. "Over here…" he heard Shego's seductive voice call from a door leading off of what looked to be the living room.

When he walked into the room, he asked, "Where are we? I thought we were in Drakken's lair…" his voice trailed off when he caught sight of Shego's beautiful body laid out in front of him. She was laying on what seemed to be a mat laid out on the floor. The only thing that showed that this wasn't all to the mat were a set of springs that stuck out of the sides. Shego answered his confused look, "It's suspended over a three foot hole. I made it out of a trampoline bed. I find it very comfortable for whatever activities I choose to perform on it…" She tossed her hair back and patted the mat beside her. Ron shrugged off the remnants of his shirt and dropped his pants, leaving himself in boxers only.

He made towards the bed, but Shego snapped her foot up to his chest, stopping the swing just short of kicking him. He almost jumped back in surprise, but stopped when he saw her smile. "No clothes on this pad honey. My one rule." Ron reluctantly let his boxers fall to his feet, making sure that Shego didn't see the red that was beginning to surface in his face. "Well, well Stoppable, it seems you _do _have something to hide." With a chuckle she turned over on her stomach. "Give me a massage. Go on, I don't bite, unless you want me to." Ron laughed and emitted a sigh of relief, and leaned over her.

He began by massaging her shoulders and arms, and slowly worked his way down her back, paying extra attention to her hips and sides. He moved across her butt and began to work her thighs. When he started on her inner thighs, she flipped over and pulled him down. Shego straddled him and locked his lips in a kiss, slipping her tongue in his mouth to play with his. She pressed herself against him, feeling a certain part of his anatomy respond to the extra attention. When she sat back up and looked into his eyes, she was startled to see her feelings of need reflected in them. This, believe it or not, turned her on even more than she was.

She positioned herself on top of him, shuddering slightly as he filled her. She sat down fast, feeling a certain part of her rip. He snapped his head up and looked at her. "You're a virgin?" She looked into his eyes, now filled with fear, and bent down to kiss him. When she broke it off, she whispered in his ear, "Well, I was." At the sudden presence inside her, she felt her juices begin to flow. She began to move, treasuring the feel. Ron began to respond to the movement with movement of his own. As the feeling grew, Shego began to pick up the pace, grinding her mound into him. She felt herself beginning to climax, crying out as the tremendous feeling coursed through her entire body. As her entire body began to spasm, she felt Ron convulse underneath her.

When she stopped, she fell over to the side, sliding off of him. She pulled herself closer to him, still panting from her first orgasm. "That…was wonderful. I've never felt anything like it. Ever. Wanna go again?" He smiled at her and said, "I have a better idea." He rolled over on top of her, kissing her gently. He began to kiss down her neck, then down her chest. He slowly licked her left nipple, while caressing the other. When they had tightened sufficiently, he began to move down her body, kissing every inch. He leaned his head up and looked into her eyes (which were watching intently) whispering something. "What?" He smiled and said, "Green just became my favorite color. I've never got the chance to tell you, but you are truly beautiful."

With that, she laid her head back onto the pillow to let him go about his business. He continued to travel downwards, stopping to hover over her newly softened vagina. He began to stroke her thigh, drawing small circles and tickling lightly. He abruptly plunged his face into her, tongue first, causing her to tighten in pleasure. He began to explore every inch he could find, noticing that the smell was not strong at all. When he felt a spot that stuck out from the rest, he began to tongue it gently, earning a moan of pleasure. When he put all of his attention on that spot, Shego clamped her legs around his head and began moaning very loudly. He felt her begin to shudder and call his name. He snuck his hand in to massage her g-spot as he felt her climax in his face.

She fell limp, and pulled him up beside her, kissing him violently. "Again…" The rest of the night until about one o'clock in the morning consisted of various ways of venting Shego's and Ron's sexual desires, until they fell asleep in each others arms. Surprisingly, not one thought of Kim crossed his mind, until morning that is.


End file.
